


The Butterfly and Spider

by UndeadDolly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ardyn Being Ardyn, Ardyn Izunia is a Jerk, Cutesy, Falling In Love, First Love, M/M, Noctis Lucis Caelum is a Brat, Prompto Argentum is a Ray of Sunshine, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: For many centuries, Eos lay witness to the numerous wars between butterflies and spiders.Can love triumph over hate?Will Noctis and Prompto end the hatred between their kind?





	The Butterfly and Spider

For centuries, Eos had been torn apart.

After all, Eos saw many wars, especially between butterflies and spiders. The two creatures wouldn’t stop fighting each other.

In the end, the butterflies got Tenebrae and Altissia. Meanwhile, the spiders got Lucis and Niflheim. They lived peacefully for many years, but never interacted with each other. What would be the point, especially when they obtained such harmony?

There was one curious soul, though. His name was Prompto Argentum, a beautiful butterfly, who lived on the outskirts of Lucis, with his fellow people. He was a refugee from Niflheim, seeking asylum in Lucis. He’s aware the Kingdom of Lucis is ruled by spiders, but both butterflies and spiders thrived equally in Lucis.

“The night is so beautiful,” Prompto smiled, happily flapping his wings. “Don’t you think so, Cindy?”

“Of course,” Cindy sighed, watering their little garden. “You know what Paw-Paw said, though. We can’t go out in the night. That’s when the spiders come out to play.”

“Yeah, I know. But, I think the spiders in Lucis are nice.”

“You can never trust spiders. They’re all the same.”

“That can’t be true.”

“They’re such vile beings. And, if you’re not careful enough, some spider will pluck out your wings and eat you.”

“I don’t believe that.”

“You’re too soft-hearted.”

XOXO

Despite Cindy’s warning, Prompto was intrigued by spiders. 

He has met many on his adventures, but none could compare to Lucis’ royal family. They lived shrouded in mystery – protected by their palace walls, which were guarded by their strong knights. Unlike spiders, though, Prompto and his fellow butterflies had the ability to fly. So, Prompto was able to dodge the guards and infiltrate the Citadel.

He knew that this was a bad idea, but he couldn’t resist. He desperately desired to see Prince Noctis, who rarely stepped foot outside of the Citadel. If Prince Noctis did, then he would do so at night. And, Prompto was prohibited from venturing out at night, especially because spiders roamed around at night and his family was still scared of them. So, Prompto never had the chance to see Prince Noctis, not until now, though.

The prince was gorgeous. He had dark blue eyes, ebony colored hair, and pale moonlight skin. He wore the finest of clothes – dressed in a black suit and cape, which were both embroidered with gold. He lay atop the green grass – staring at the night sky, with an unreadable expression on his face.

“I know you’re there, little butterfly. I can smell your sweet scent,” Prince Noctis chuckled, as Prompto bit his lower lip. “You’re a strange one, aren’t you? After all, I tend to scare away your kind, but not you.”

“I’m not scared of spiders,” Prompto claimed, as Prince Noctis raised an eyebrow. “I have friends who are spiders. They’re really nice to me. I’m Prompto, by the way. It’s a pleasure to meet you in person, Your Highness.”

“You should be careful,” Prince Noctis cautioned, as Prompto fluttered down from the tree branch he had been occupying. “There are still some spiders who are just as cruel as you butterflies imagine us to be. Now I’d like to know what has brought you to me.”

“Well, I always wanted to see the royal gardens,” Prompto chirped, as Prince Noctis sighed and shook his head. “It’s so beautiful and full of flowers.”

“I should’ve known. You really can’t keep butterflies away from flowers.”

“I guess not. What’s your favorite flower, Your Highness?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know. I’ve never really cared for flowers.”

“I like sunflowers. There’s not really much here, though.”

“If you visit me again, I could put in a request to have more sunflowers planted.”

“I’d love to visit again. I never thought you would like my company, though.”

“You’re very interesting. Besides, I don’t get a lot of guests, especially not butterflies.”

“That’s changing from now on.”

“I believe so.”

“I’m glad I can help, then.”

“You may play in the royal gardens until your heart is content, but the night is still young and I have to return to my father’s side.”

“Okay, I understand.”

“I’ll have someone drive you home. I can’t have you flying out into the night alone. You might just get caught in a spider’s web. You wouldn’t want that, would you?”

“I suppose not. Thank you, Your Highness.”

“It’s no problem. Goodnight, little butterfly.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**A/N:** Would you like me to continue? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
